Wearing articles including a waist region elasticized by elastic elements are known. For example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 (JP 2001-61890 A) discloses a pant-type disposable diaper comprising front and rear waist regions having elasticity and a crotch region.
In the case of the diaper according to the invention disclosed by PATENT DOCUMENT 1 (JP 2001-61890 A), the front and rear waist regions are respectively provided with a plurality of elastic strands extending in a transverse direction of the diaper to assure a desired fit for the respective waist regions. In addition, these elastic strands are cut in a region occupied by a bodily fluid-absorbent core assembly so that substantially no elasticity of the elastic elements can be developed in this region. In this way, the bodily fluid-absorbent core assembly would not be formed with gathers due to contraction of the elastic strands associated with the respective waist regions and, in consequence, a desired liquid-absorption capacity of the bodily fluid-absorbent core assembly would not be adversely affected by the gathers.
However, in the course of partially cutting the elastic elements associated with the waist regions, it is also required to cut an outer sheet cooperating with an inner sheet to sandwich therebetween the bodily fluid-absorbent core assembly. The outer sheet partially cut in this manner may ruin the appearance of the diaper and, if it is desired to provide the outer sheet on its inner surface with graphic displaying film printed with graphics, such graphics might fall apart and be prevented from being visually recognized due to the outer sheet being partially cut.
Therefore, it is desired to provide improved disposable wearing articles so that front and rear waist regions may assure desired fitness without adversely affecting an absorption capacity of a bodily fluid-absorbent core assembly.